Long-standing issues in the ionosphere-thermosphere include (1) thermosphere-to-exosphere transition, (2) the vertical variation of momentum balance as evidenced by neutrals and ion drifts, densities, and temperature, and (3) the true measure of the atomic oxygen density without internal ion source contamination.